Shadows And Regrets
by Feilyn
Summary: Ten songs, ten themes, ten different drabbles on the lives of Naruto characters. Mostly Sakura-centric.


_Ten drabbles done for a meme on LJ. You put your music player on shuffle, and write a drabble for the songs that play in the time that they play. No skipping over allowed either. The majority of these are about Sakura, because I love her so._

_And yes, I listen to old school Britney. She's epic awesome, man._

xXx

**_You're So Gay_, Katy Perry**

"Stop laughing," Sasuke muttered, smacking Naruto over the head.

The blond only laughed harder.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh, no, it is!" Naruto gasped, pounding the table. "It really, really is! All these years, and someone finally calls you on it! C'mon, Sasu-_gay_, you wear more make up than Sakura! And the amount of hair goop you use? And the way you _walk?_"

"I'm not gay," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "I don't like _guys_."

"The pirate shirt!" Naruto howled. "I should have known!"

xXx****

**_Lucky_, Britney Spears **

Sakura smiled widely for the cameras, clutching the bouquet Ino had made her in both hands as she leaned against her new husband. Sasuke stood straight and stern. The perfect ninja.

This was everything she'd ever wanted. Peace, love and _Sasuke_.

On his other side, Naruto was grinning, laughing at some joke of Kiba's. The sound rang unerringly _false_.

The smile strained, but she ignored it.

_This is what I want, _she thought, nodding determinedly. _It is._

And if she cried that night when Sasuke didn't bother coming to their marriage bed?

No one had to know.

xXx

**_Iris_, Goo Goo Dolls**

"It'll end," she murmured against his lips. "It has to."

He shook his head, bright blue eyes serious for once in his life. She moaned as he thrust, hard, before biting his lower lip and kissing him even harder.

"There's a war going on, Naruto."

"Sakura," he whispered, slowing to a slower, more leisurely pace that teased and tortured. She raked her fingers down his back. "Shut up." He kissed her, soft and sweet and slow and _Naruto_.

There was one bit of truth in that kiss, and it was him.

xXx****

**_Black Balloon_, Goo Goo Dolls**

She was unattainable.

Not because she wanted to be, but because she needed to be.

Sasuke, Naruto, both of her boys. They'd left her.

To others, she was aloof, closed off. They murmured about how it was a such a shame, how she'd had such potential to be beautiful, to be wonderful.

Kakashi watched her and thought that potential had been perfectly fulfilled. Just ruined.

He turned away. He wouldn't be the one to ruin it further.

xXx

**_Nobody Knows, _Dido**

Sakura looks up at the ceiling, contemplating. "Is this where you saw yourself when you were younger?" she asks.

There is a pause, before they all laugh.

"What, right here?" Naruto asks, rolling onto his side to get a better look. "Or…more in general?"

She can _feel_ Sasuke roll his eyes. "I don't think any of us saw ourselves _here_, dobe."

Sakura grins, wriggling over the top of Naruto to dump herself in between her boys before scrambling over Sasuke. "Pretty close, though. I saw myself around about…here." She snuggles in.

Naruto raises an eyebrow, a trick he's just picked up from Sasuke, before tugging on her arm, pulling her on top of the other man and grinning.

"There," he says, satisfied. "That's better."

xXx

**_We Cry_, The Script**

She's surrounded by blood and death and despair, but nonetheless, the tiny body she clutches to her chest brings hope. Barely breathing, this baby girl is her one reason for holding on, for holding out.

"I will make this world better for you," she whispers, trying to block out the cries of the dying. "I don't know how. But I'll do it."

Twenty years later, and that little girl is all grown up.

Surrounded by blood.

Surrounded by death.

Surrounded by despair.

Some things, you just can't change. No matter how much you want to.

xXx

**_Too Lost In You_, Sugababes**

She had thought she could do it. She had thought she could stop him, or at least make a decent attempt.

But the first fall was always the hardest, and even after all of these years, Sakura still hadn't managed to right herself entirely.

Oh, she'd wanted to. She'd wanted to fight, for herself, for Naruto, for the whole damn village. She'd wanted to own the strength she'd earned, take it in both hands and beat the ever-loving shit out of Uchiha Sasuke.

Falling into his arms and begging for mercy had not been a part of the plan.

When it all boiled down to it, Sakura was still a little girl in love.

What she hadn't realised, was that this Sasuke had no qualms about killing children.

xXx

**_The Kill_, 30 Seconds To Mars**

There's only so long a person can hold on to hope.

Seeing Sasuke smirk, confident in the knowledge that she won't be able to kill him, she realises that she was far overdue in letting go.

"It's finished," he says, as Naruto stirs feebly at his feet. "It's over."

Sakura meets his alien eyes, her own face impassive.

"You're right," she whispers. "It is."

He's a powerful, a genius, a prodigy. She can't take him down.

Behind her back, her fist clenches around a kunai.

That doesn't mean she won't try.

xXx

**_We Are The Lucky Ones_, Bif Naked**

"At least you can't remember," Sakura said to the empty air. "They say if I visit the cenotaph, I'll get closure."

She kicked the ground.

"They say it gets better with time."

She squinted up at the sky.

"They say I'm lucky to have survived."

She couldn't do it. Intellectually, she knew they were dead. She just couldn't bear to have it shoved in her face.

"Fuck closure. I'm going to get drunk."

xXx

**_Shadows And Regrets_, Yellowcard**

Sasuke ignored the kunai at his throat as best as one _can _ignore a kunai to the throat. "I came back," he said softly.

Sakura's pretty face twisted into a snarl of rage, as she pressed forward. A dribble of red strained his white shirt.

Ironic.

"I don't care," she hissed. "I want you to leave, before Naruto comes back."

Sasuke blinked, confused. "But--"

__

Wasn't this what they wanted?

"I don't _care_!" The kunai cut deeper. Idly, Sasuke wondered if she would actually kill him. "We're not kids anymore, Uchiha. You don't _get_ to come back."


End file.
